A New Story
by Invader-Fifi
Summary: What happens when a mysterious girl appears at Kira Task Force andD she knows everything about Kira? Little romance and takes place...  WARNING:SPOILERS on hiatus
1. New Beginnings, and New Endings

**Okay this is my first story. I do not own Death Note or I wouldn't be here and you wouldn't be reading this story**

* * *

"Ugh. Darn Kira! Sooner or later we _**have **_to catch him!" Light screeched.

Everyone else just stared Light's new outburst.

_Exactly what I was thinking,_ thought L.

Then a laugh echoed around the room. Unfazed, L looked around.

He saw a black figure in the shadows. In his usual monotone voice he said

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"And how did you got in here?!" Light added.

"I just thought I could help. I know all the information you know and more." She said. She was pale as L and had black hair with a boy style haircut. She wore a gothic Lolita dress. Her petticoat was black and frilly with white on the sides. The blouse was long sleeve and white. There was a jacket on top of the blouse to give and extra spice. On her hair was a small white hat with other fluffy and small things attached to it. Her shoes were big platform shoes that were three inches high.

"My name is Kristena and I'm here to help. Light, I was able to enter because I contacted Watari." She said glaring at Light. Smiling sweetly, she turned to L

"I came to be your assistant and help to Watari with your…sugary needs."

L didn't look convinced. Suddenly, she came and took the strawberry right off his cheese cake. Everyone stared at her wondering '_What is wrong with her'_. "What?" She asked.

"You took my strawberry! Why did you do that?" L said as shocked he let himself sound.

"No one does that." Light said.

"Oh yeah!? Well I did! And I know a bit more about L than you! K-I-R-A!" she shouted at Light with each word dripping with venom. "So Ryuzaki…do I have a job or not? If you want me to tell you what I do now you must kick that guy out for a few minutes so he doesn't kill me." Kristena said pointing a thumb at Light. "and one more question do you trust me? I know all your futures. We won't be needing Mello nor Near in this story. Believe me I will keep all of you alive."

"5%. I trust you 5% but I suppose you can stay for now. If your information is correct then you are very useful." L said still staring at his strawberryless cake.

"Aww…your too sweet. You don't have to lie you mean 90% don't you." Kristena said.

" I said 5% and I don't lie." L argued.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Then she turned to Light ", but yours isn't. I'll see myself to my room. Good-bye."

_I knew her for 5 minutes and she's already accusing me of Kira and she practically hates me!_

_ I need to write her name in the Death Note and fast!_

* * *

**So sorry if this is to short for your taste but this is my first story**

**So love it hate it? Did I make any mistakes? What do I need to do to improve?**

**And please don't waste your time to tell me it was great and it wasn't. Soo until next story.**

**P.S while I was researching L I read L's 'percent guesses' are mush different than he says. Like 5% acually means 90% so he's basically a liar.**


	2. Getting Ready

**Sooo sorry for not updating sooner but at least summer is here..YAY!**

* * *

_UGHH! My head hurts! All I hear is Kristena and Light arguing and arguing! At least this cake is good! :3_ L thought as he chomped away.

" I AM **NOT** KIRA! STOP ACUSING ME!"

" I AM **NOT **_ACUSING_ YOU, I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!"

" HA! THE TRUTH YOU SAY! IT'S THE TRUTH! ALL YOU SAY IS TRUTH, THRUTH TRUTH-"

Light was cut off by a punch right in his left eye by Kristena. "Ow. That hurt a bit..," said Kristena rubbing her fist. "I'm going to visit your mind slave, Light. You know the one who cares much for that **you** don't care for? Yeah that one…we have a shopping trip today," said Kristena, leaving. ", Oh and one more thing, don't mock me…EVER!"

* * *

"What do you think about this outfit," said Misa, pulling out a blank tank top. It had a picture of Slipknot on it with cuts on the sides. ", It's nice. What about this one?" Kristena held up a green Gir shirt that said "I LOVE TACOS!" that had a pic of Gir eating tacos. Misa giggled at Gir's absolute cuteness. "So uh…what do you think about Light? I mean he _is_ a good lookin' guy but what he is doing to you is wrong Misa." Kristena said looking straight at Misa's blue eyes.

" What do you mean….? YOUR NOT INTERESTED! Are you?" Misa said near tears.

"NO NO NO! NOT THAT JERK, THAT, THAT, KILLER! No I'm only interesting in *sigh* my L. What I'm saying is that Light is using you as a pawn to get closer to L. He cares nothing for you. Now if I could get to him before he regains his memories of the…_death note_….I can erase this Kira, and you and him would be free from what ever it is! Then you and him can be together forever. Now doesn't that sound like the life?" Misa took a while to think it through before saying ", how do you know about the death note?"

"Books, mostly manga books and anime but, that is, in another… never mind you'll know later on." Kristena replied. " But can you help me make you most wanted dream come true? All you need to do is arrange a special meeting with me and…Rem."

* * *

**well shorter than last chappie but still...*in creepy mystical voice* suspeeence! oooOOO000OOOooo!**

**hehe im such a weirdo but until next chappie bye!**


End file.
